


「 The First Snow 」

by Universe42



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe42/pseuds/Universe42
Relationships: 队友
Kudos: 6





	「 The First Snow 」

柳太阳和金辉映好几天没讲过话了，睡同一个房间却相对无言，最小的肢体接触都不动声色的被避免。

金路云私下去问柳太阳，柳太阳摇了摇头“不知道”，其实他已经要不记得那天所发生的一切了，也许腰腹上星点的红痕还替他记着，昏暗又温暖的房间记得，也许还有金辉映记得。

巡演结束后的日子，大家都很清闲，路云又接了部新戏。一起聚餐的时候，大家都决定跨年去日本放松一下。

这次的集体出游是私人行程，特地选了红眼航班，下飞机的时候正是日本的清晨，清脆的鸟鸣穿开还迷蒙的思绪，骤降的温度让柳太阳忍不住打了个喷嚏，机场附近的风很大，他余光里瞥见金辉映大步走得很快，侧过头跟澯熙笑闹着。

“只是对着我的时候不开心啊。”柳太阳低头整理了一下自己的围巾，绒线织的围巾拢住脸庞，让他觉得自己一下变得很柔软像一块被撬开的蚌壳里的软肉，会被一点的锐利刺伤。

金辉映超过独自一人的柳太阳后就慢了下来，站在左前方，似无意地给他挡着海岛上的湿冷海风，自从那一次之后，或许是alpha的占有欲在作祟，怎么样都无法像以前一样对待太阳哥了，本来只是深藏在心中的幼芽一下子便破开土壤，生出参天大树来。我们之间有牵绊，有时候他会发现自己在暗自得意着。

出了机场后，就坐好上了贯穿全日本的新干线，清晨的电车还不算拥挤，三三两两的女高中生，小小声地议论着学校的活动，夹着公文包的上班族，表情有些严肃地发着呆。九个人分散开来坐，柳太阳和金辉映两个特意被路云安排着坐在一起，金辉映别扭得脸都红了，纠结来纠结去坐下，还跟柳太阳隔了个在看漫画书的小女孩。

柳太阳本来就很疲惫，他也不知道该怎么告诉金辉映，其实没关系，索性头依着扶杆闭上眼睛开始养神，在自己也没注意的时候叹了口气，金辉映跟所有迟钝的男孩子一样，后知后觉知道自己也许太伤人心了。

金辉映悄悄地望向微合着眼睛的柳太阳，还没有剪过的刘海很温柔地垂下来，这张睡脸、眉毛、睫毛和嘴唇线条分明，五官端正，明丽极了，浅灰的绒线围巾又柔和了这过于分明的线条。

那两瓣红润的唇微抿着，金辉映脑海中一下就开始放映，贴上的柔软触感，交缠时感官都在颤栗，炽热的鼻息，全部含纳的冲动。那时候的眉梢都带着情意，只是情欲真能当成爱么。金辉映晃了晃脑袋，将那些不齿的想法挥散在拂面而来的风中。

“大哥哥喜欢这个哥哥吗？”小女孩鬼灵精怪的大眼睛笑眯眯地看着他，金辉映愣了愣，很快笑了起来，食指抵在唇上，嘴角勾起，露出有些痞气的尖牙“这是哥哥的秘密。”小女孩认真地点了点头。

广播播报到站了，小女孩停下一直晃荡的小腿，跳下座位，轻扯了一下金辉映，示意他坐在柳太阳旁边。黑葡萄一样的眼睛一直看着他，直到金辉映坐过去才微笑起来。

“哥哥要好好努力哦！”只留一个分成双股麻花辫的后脑勺给金辉映。随着电车门合上启动的声音，柳太阳不稳地微歪过来，头依在了金辉映的胸膛前，像纯情日剧一样的老套，却让他心跳微微加速着。

这条线路一直开向了绿意渐浓的地方，耀眼的阳光透过老橡树叶的间罅筛落下来，从透明的玻璃窗往外看，可以望见细碎的蓝天，金辉映只低头凝视着靠着自己睡着的柳太阳，高挺的鼻梁，温柔的眉眼。

“怎么这么好看。”在异国不停前进的车厢里，少年的呢喃自语很快会被别人遗忘，这个迟钝的笨蛋却让柳太阳红了耳尖。

柳太阳在晃动的电车上睡得并不安稳，朦胧间依进香草薄荷气息的肩膀，困意就不管不顾的汹涌袭来，结果就是一醒来就听到这句让人又羞又气的话。

十二月份的日本气温已经降到零度以下了，他来时忘带手套了，本来手冻的有点发红，现在已经被金辉映握住放进了卫衣口袋里，又隔着外套用手捂热着，靠着的也是暖烘烘的人形靠垫。柳太阳纠结了一下，又闭上了微睁的眼睛，一觉睡到了目的地。也许这也算信息素的影响吧，让他也想依赖一直以来只是被当做弟弟照顾的金辉映。

柳太阳是被唇侧有些湿润又发痒的感觉，从睡梦中不舍的叫醒的。阳光金灿灿的洒在木质的地板上，这里是之前订好的民宿。他睡懵的摸了下头发，伸手去拿一旁的手机，时间显示已经是中午了。

kkt一直在弹出消息来，一点开就是自己被金辉映背着的照片，柳太阳捂着脸从榻榻米的左侧翻到右侧去，脸开始发热。往后刷是其余几个人逛街的自拍还有一些零散的话语，没在里面看到金辉映。

正有些纳闷的时候，低沉又有磁性的声音传了过来。  
“哥起床了?不再睡了吗?”又是带着有些让人牙痒的笑容，“哥你真的太能睡了。”

金辉映本来坐在屋内的茶几旁玩手机，见他醒了就挪到了榻榻米旁边。  
“休息好了吗?”

柳太阳有些奇怪金辉映的反应，明明几天前还怎么都不肯讲多几句话，有些不太适应的点了下头，用手指顺了下睡卷了的头发。

柔顺的发丝被清瘦的手指一缕撩起，在指尖绕了一圈又往下抚，像在安抚一只刚出生没多久的小奶猫。柳太阳抬眼看了看金辉映，觉得可能日本的空气不太一样，让金辉映突然转变心意不再别扭了。

“背我回来，辛苦啦。”柳太阳有些不好意思的说到。  
金辉映笑嘻嘻的说“没关系反正以后肯定也还会有这种事。”  
“呀！我是你哥。”金辉映头上挨了轻轻的一下。

“知道了嘛，永斌哥让我们休息好了去滑雪场找他们。”

两人收拾了一下就往镇上走，金辉映穿了件蓝色的飞行夹克，里面穿了件带帽白卫衣，朝气蓬勃的样子很吸引路上女孩子的视线，有一两个大胆的女孩子，走上前来要问联系方式。

温软的日语金辉映没留心听，忙着给柳太阳戴上刚买的手套和毛绒绒的耳罩，柳太阳推了推金辉映，被冬日阳光照得像琥珀一样的眼珠，澄亮的看着金辉映，瞳仁中细细的花纹像一座小小的迷宫，将看的人往里卷。金辉映看得移不开眼，不情不愿转过身去，低头跟两个人女孩子说了什么。

女孩子们就有些惊讶的捂着嘴，微微鞠躬小声道不好意思，又向两个人比了个加油的手势。柳太阳不明所以地微笑着挥了挥手，又用怀疑眼神看着金辉映，男孩子笑了。

“我说你是我的恋人。”

金辉映在柳太阳看起来超凶实际没什么威慑力的连环打之下，抱着头乱窜。“哥！我开玩笑的。”忽然又转身握住了柳太阳的手腕，两个人都有些喘，柳太阳气冲冲地看着他“金辉映，你是…”头发被一双大手揉乱了，金辉映又笑着跑开了。

一直走到小镇的边缘才看到滑雪场，洁白雪反出有些亮眼的光，亮晃晃的激的人心都有些寒意，柳太阳手里拿着白透的油面纸包着焦黄得刚好的鲷鱼烧，鲷鱼烧一口咬下去，暖热的红豆馅才让人温暖了一些，

金仁诚大老远地蹦过来，去拿柳太阳手里拎着的鲷鱼烧“辛苦我们太阳了”，染成浅金色的头发上还沾着松软的碎雪。李在允跟在身后走过来，笑着看了眼快速进食的金仁诚，顺手按了按金仁诚毛绒绒的脑袋。  
“走吧。”

拜托了工作人员帮两人大喊开始，两个人就站在出发点处做准备。金辉映活动了下关节，稍微俯下身勾起嘴角朝柳太阳做了个挑衅的手势。柳太阳看这个小孩臭屁的样子，也有些上头地撩了下刘海，无所谓地歪了下头，明明就是两个运动细胞都不发达的人。

“我们来试试吧。”  
“看看谁赢，输的人要答应赢的人一个愿望。”

一喊开始，金辉映就丝毫不闪躲也不减速地疾速往下滑，简直像被抛出去的雪球一样坠下，滑过一个小雪坡，金辉映倏地就不在他的视野里了。柳太阳既担心又心急，比起输赢他更担心金辉映的安全。

他在一片空荡的山坡上滑行着，往前没有金辉映，也不能向后，滑雪板与砂一样的雪摩擦出“哧哧”的声音，肺里呼吸进刺般的风。

柳太阳忽然觉得这条路长得像没有边际一般延伸出去，走下去，一定会有他的。风吹得眼睛要流泪了才看到那飞行夹克的背影，努力健身后的肩膀宽阔了不少，因为担心遮住视线扎成小揪的半长头发，原来已经是个大少年了。柳太阳顺着地心引力又加起了速。

距离一点点地拉近了，金辉映似乎感觉到柳太阳接近了，清俊的半边脸微侧过来，如一枚木叶般锋利又美丽的眼睛余光扫了过来，并不以为意，又助力滑了一下，高举起右手冲过了定好的终点，又一路滑了出去，堪堪刹住了，得意洋洋地转过身想炫耀一下，就看到柳太阳解开了滑雪板，边脱护腕护膝，气势汹汹地朝他走过来，黑色的雪地靴和头发映得分外显眼。  
“金！泳！均！”

好奇怪，生气的时候好像也能闻到信息素的味道，焦糖牛奶味的温暖又甜蜜。  
柳太阳刹不住脚步索性将金辉映扑倒在地。

穿着滑雪板踩在松软的白雪上站立并不稳，再加上柳太阳刹不住的脚步两人一齐倒在了雪地上。柳太阳慌张地撑住金辉映的胸膛，半跪坐着，黑曜石一样的眼睛急出些湿意来。

金辉映觉得自己的胸骨要被摁裂了，满脸都是又故意夸大后的痛苦。“哥，我可能要死了。”刚刚柳太阳扑倒过来时，他下意识张开双臂搂住了他，因为担心滑雪板和身上的装备撞伤了柳太阳，一点缓冲都没有的直直往下倒，这个痛感倒不是假的。

柳太阳担心地摸摸金辉映的后脑勺，又顺着往下摸他的腰。“这里痛吗？”“痛…”

柳太阳整个人就慌得不行，开始哪里都摸摸摁摁，眼看都要摸到小腹处了，柳太阳还左右动来动去地弯腰问他，金辉映身体都有些燥热起来，他轻咳了一声“哥我没事，我还好，真的。”

柳太阳一把就揪住了他的领子“这样摔一下怎么可能没事！”激动而前倾的身体紧贴着磨蹭了一下，金辉映觉得自己可能要炸了。

“哥，别乱动，真的。”

柳太阳愣了一会才反应过来，脸红得要滴血，羞愤的爬起身来，去找已经买完东西吃得开心的李在允金仁诚了。

吃饭的时候，就成了柳太阳不愿意理金辉映了，几个哥哥表示看不懂也不敢问，金仁诚说听小食店老板说今晚镇上有烟火祭，柳太阳说人太多了，金辉映扬了扬手机表示要在家玩手机。谁不知道金辉映的心思呢，不过他们两个和好也是他们愿意看到的。

休息了一会儿后，大家就都出发了，柳太阳跟金辉映独处一室，想到下午的时候有些不自在就独自去了民宿内自带的温泉，温泉蒸出的热气很舒服，一个人的时候，乱七八糟的想法都自己冒了出来，他不自觉地摸了下颈后，总觉得还能闻到金辉映信息素的味道。  
柳太阳把半张脸沉入了温泉水中，噗噜噜冒着泡。

有脚步声轻轻的靠近了，金辉映边解开浴衣边走下了温泉，一双睁圆的眼睛就看着他，还氤氲着雾气，湿漉漉的眼睫毛眨得他心痒。

“过来干嘛？”柳太阳终于有了点omega面对alpha的自觉。

庭院里有微弱的光，岩石的莹白同对岸杉林的虫啁啾浑然一体。

“小腿没事吧”金辉映把湿了的黑发往后撩，作势就要抬起水下浮着的柳太阳的腿。柳太阳惊得要去踹已经俯下身来的金辉映，激起一片水花，混乱中金辉映握住了柳太阳纤瘦的脚踝，另一只手抹了一把脸上的水，一脸的吃惊又无奈。发梢滴下的水珠缓慢划过冷白调的肌肤，从凸起的格外性感的喉结掉落在健硕的胸膛前。

“哥把我当成什么人了?”

柳太阳紧张的咽了下唾液，“没……”香草甜甜的味道和热腾腾的水汽混在一起，脚踝还被握在金辉映手掌，只能把头侧过去，不知道该说些什么好。

金辉映低头看了看，肌肉线条很好看的小腿上没有什么淤伤，看了眼柳太阳不肯扭回头的样子，低声嘟囔了句“真的是害羞的公主。”

柳太阳眼尾从圆弧滑成一个小三角，微眯起来像只狡黠的猫。“在说什么?”  
“没有！”金辉映大声否认着。  
柳太阳习惯性的皱了下鼻头，还想再追问就被打断了。

“哥记得要实现我一个愿望吧。”  
“当然啦。” “那哥现在跟我走吧。”金辉映像往常一样手指紧扣进柳太阳的指缝间，带着他往外走，身上的水滴湿了石板铺的小路，白皙的赤脚踩在鹅卵石上，刺痛又痒。两人行经之处延伸出条隐秘的带湿痕的路径，融入交叠的竹叶林间。

他们裹着浴衣，回住宿处换好衣服就往这片民宿的小山丘走去，绕过稍高的海角，眼前忽然展现出一幅宽阔的画面，海岸那边绵延不绝的不知名的花朵开的异常盛大，夜已经有点深了，地平线上山和山巅染满了深蓝和静谧，海港里有几艘停泊的渔船，透过栎树叶的缝隙，可以看见浆白的墙和砖红的屋顶，每家都亮着一盏小灯。

重峦叠嶂黑魆魆的轮廓恍如一把利剑，柳太阳打了个哆嗦。木屐踩在铺了满地的枯叶上，脚趾都冻得发红。  
“泳均啊，要去哪？”  
金辉映使了点力扯了把柳太阳，往上又走了几步，停在了这座小山丘的顶峰。

“到啦！”

这里纯净得像万物都未开化的时代，仰头是都市不曾有的漫天群星，鼻息是凛冽又清凉的冬日气息，月光犹如成群的银色候鸟行将淹没似的，洒落在四周的寂静里。

昏暗的夜色里，柳太阳仰望着这异国的天空，金辉映侧头看着自己不落的太阳，永远这样温暖又漂亮的太阳哥，眼睛有千万银河星星在熠熠生辉，浑身像镀了圈柔光的白羽。

“泳均，我很喜欢。”嘴角漾起像山下小溪一样的笑，磁白的牙齿是月亮的碎块，红的唇是樱桃的果皮，开心的时候焦糖牛奶的味道浓郁的要融化人心。

“我也很喜欢。”金辉映在心里默念。

“其实那一天之后，我，不是因为觉得尴尬，只是我不知道自己是不是完全只受信息素的控制，如果…… 我不愿意每个人对我来说都一样，我希望是你，太阳。”金辉映看起来有几分沮丧，但依旧不给柳太阳说话的机会，很快的往下说。

“那哥要实现我的愿望了。”一直被牵着的手，松开了，金辉映的眼睛温暖得像山林间的篝火，将戴在食指的戒指摘了下来，微托起柳太阳在身侧的手。戒指的设计柳太阳说过喜欢，波浪形的线条纯银的质感，像银白月光映照下的波动着的大海。

戒指在指节处轻转一圈套进了底端，幽幽地发着光。

“哥要答应我。”  
一道声音忽然划破了寂静的夜，橙红的烟火怦然绽放开来，照亮了原先模糊不清的脸庞，耳朵听不清了，眼睛却能清楚看到，跳动的心脏也明白。

“好。”柳太阳眉眼都弯着，只注视着眼前的人。

对岸杉山上的雪，宛如降雾似的飘落下来。

“听说初雪的时候美好的心愿都可以实现，这是我跟哥一起看的第一场雪，不论是今年还是明年。”

“我想再许一个愿望。”

金辉映捧住柳太阳的脸，让他的脸微仰起来，不给答应或拒绝的机会，如落在两人肩头细碎而温柔的雪，双唇微贴在了一起。

“新的一年，也请多指教！” 

新年的钟声如期而至。


End file.
